thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Wisdom Of The Ancestors
It was a beautiful afternoon in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was at Rafiki's Tree. They were watching Rafiki and Nita sort herbs. "You're really talented at this Nita" Kion praised. "Thanks, Kion" Nita answered. She bent her head and began counting juniper berries. "Nita, you should wrap the juniper berries up in the blackberry leaves" Bunga suggested. Nita glanced up. "That's a good idea." She said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Rafiki, is Bunga right?" Fuli asked. "Yes Fuli, Bunga's species is the smartest animal in the Pridelands." Rafiki confirmed. Fuli exchanged a shocked glance with Kion. Bunga beamed. "Thanks Rafiki." He said. "We'd better get going. It'll be time to patrol soon" Kion said. "Bye Kion" Nita said. "Bye Nita, I'll tell Vitani that you're okay" Kion answered. He touched his muzzle to Nita's cheek. Then, Kion turned and led his friends out of Rafiki's Tree. They went to The Meadow to relax. "You've all earned a rest" Kion said. He padded towards the baobab tree. Twigs and leaves were scattered around the base of the tree. "That must have been because of the storm we had last night" Kion muttered. He glanced up suddenly. "Hevi Kabisa." He muttered. He raced back towards his team. "Ono, I need you to take a look at the Ndona River." Kion ordered. Instantly, Ono flew up and strained his vision. "It's flooding over!" Ono called. "Come on, Lion Guard" Kion said. They raced towards the Ndona River. Fuli bent down and grabbed Bunga. She tossed him onto Beshte's back to keep him safe from the flooding. "Thanks Fuli" Bunga said. "You're welcome" Fuli answered. When they reached the river, they all stopped in their tracks. Kion sighed. "How are we going to fix this?" He asked. Bunga spoke up from his perch on Beshte's back. "Beshte should push that boulder so it blocks the water from reaching Hapuna Valley." He suggested. Beshte braced his body against the boulder and gave it a shove. It toppled over and landed in the pathway of the water. Kion and Fuli exchanged a shocked glance. Suddenly, Nzee came running over. "Hi Nzee" Kion greeted. "Hello Kion" Nzee answered. She glanced at the dam that Beshte had created. "Who's idea was this?" She asked. "It was my idea" Bunga answered. "It's brilliant" Nzee praised. Fuli rolled her eyes. Twiga and Sitka came running over to see the commotion. "Hi Kion" Twiga said. "Hi Twiga" Kion answered. Fuli cleared her throat. "Hi Fuli" Sitka greeted. "Hello, Sitka" Fuli sighed. Kion brushed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "I gotta go tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa that I'm the smartest animal in the Pridelands" Bunga said. "Okay" Beshte answered. Bunga bounded off. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. They said goodbye to Sitka and Twiga before rushing after Bunga. When they reached Pride Rock, They rushed to Timon and Pumbaa's Cave. They found Bunga inside talking to Timon and Pumbaa. "Hi Timon" Fuli said politely. "Hello, Fuli" Timon answered. "Bunga was just telling us that Rafiki says he's the smartest animal in the Pridelands" Pumbaa said. Fuli exchanged a glance with Ono and rolled her eyes. "We've decided to offer his advice to all the inhabitants of the Pridelands" Timon added. "Really?" Beshte asked. Pumbaa glanced outside. "There's someone coming now." He announced. Kion joined Pumbaa at the entrance to the den. "What's Mbuni doing here?" He asked. Kion knew Mbuni well as she was one of Kiara's childhood friends. She and her daughter Kambuni often visited Pride Rock to play with Belee. "She wants advice" Bunga explained. Kion sighed. "Hi Mbuni." He said. "Hello, Kion" Mbuni answered. She turned to Bunga. "Bunga, how can I keep from being afraid whenever there's an hyena invasion?" She asked. Bunga chuckled. He gestured for her to bend down so he could whisper in her ear. Mbuni beamed. "Thanks." She said. She rushed off. Kion turned back to Beshte, Fuli and Ono. "Let's do a patrol." He suggested. They agreed and bade Timon and Pumbaa goodbye. "Are you going to come, Bunga?" Kion asked. "I'll catch up with you later" Bunga answered. Kion shrugged and led his friends away. Once they'd gotten out of earshot of Pride Rock, Fuli turned to Kion exasperatingly. "Kion, I have a bad feeling about this" she admitted. Kion curled his tail around Fuli's shoulders. "Why?" He asked. "Bunga's the one animal in the Pridelands that should not be giving advice." Fuli said. "He did figure out how to keep the Ndona River from flooding, Fuli" Beshte pointed out. "Yeah.. But I can't shake this feeling off" Fuli admitted. Ono, who'd been flying quietly above them, suddenly flew down and landed on Beshte's back. "What's wrong, Ono?" Fuli asked. "There's something that you all need to see" Ono said. He led them to Hapuna Valley. Mbuni was standing with her head stuck in the earth. She was groaning and appeared to be in pain. "Hevi Kabisa." Kion muttered. He led them over to her. When they reached her, Kion crouched down. "Mbuni, are you okay?" He asked. Mbuni's only response was a groan. "Kion, her head is stuck in the ground" Fuli pointed out. "I didn't think ostriches really did that" Beshte murmured. "They don't" Ono confirmed. "I have a feeling Mbuni doesn't like it. Come on" Kion said. He and Fuli grabbed Mbuni's tail feathers, Beshte took position underneath her neck and Ono flew above them. "Now" Ono said. Kion and Fuli pulled as hard as they could and Beshte gave a gentle shove. Mbuni's head popped out of the ground and she began coughing. "Thanks, Kion." She said. "You're welcome Mbuni." Kion answered. "Are you okay, Mbuni?" Fuli asked. "I am now. Thanks" Mbuni answered. "Mbuni, why'd you stick your head in the sand?" Beshte asked gently. "Bunga told me it was the best way to avoid seeing hyenas" Mbuni answered. Fuli groaned. She shot a glance at Kion. "I know, Fuli" Kion said. He said goodbye to Mbuni and led his friends away. They headed to The Meadow and settled down. "We have to talk Bunga out of this." Fuli said. "How?" Ono asked. "I don't know" Fuli answered. She glanced at Kion. "What's the plan, Kion?" She asked. "We have to make Bunga see that his advice is harmful to the inhabitants of the Pridelands." Kion said. "Ok" Fuli said. Ono glanced up. "Here's our chance." He said. Bunga was coming towards them. He was followed by Timon and Pumbaa. Kion stood up. He waited until Bunga had reached them before clearing his throat. "Hi Bunga" Kion said. "Hi Kion" Bunga answered. "Bunga, we need to talk" Fuli said. "Your bad advice is causing harm to the inhabitants of The Pridelands" Kion said. Bunga blinked. "Bad advice?" He asked. Kion nodded. "Mbuni had her head stuck in the ground." He pointed out. "That's the best way to avoid seeing hyenas" Bunga replied. Fuli groaned. She and Ono exchanged an exasperated glance. "Kion, Rafiki says I'm the smartest animal in The Pridelands. I showed Nita how to store those herbs didn't I?. I know what I'm doing" Bunga said. He turned to Timon and Pumbaa. "Uncle Timon thinks I should spread my wisdom all over the Serengeti" Bunga continued. "Bunga, Nita knew how to store the herbs without your help." Kion pointed out. "So?" Bunga asked. Kion sighed. "Bunga, you need to realize that your advice is harming the inhabitants of The Pridelands. You're a member of The Lion Guard. You already help the Pridelands" Kion said. "I know" Bunga said. Kion exchanged a glance with Ful. "Guys, let's continue our patrol" He said. He bade goodbye to Bunga and led his friends away. As they headed for Hapuna Valley, Fuli curled her tail around Kion's shoulders. "I think you should have explained it better to Bunga." She said. "I know" Kion answered. Suddenly, Fuli stopped dead in her tracks. "Kion, I think Kia needs our help." She said. "What's wrong?" Kion asked. "Ono, take a look" Fuli ordered. Ono flew up and strained his vision. "She's trapped in a stampede!" He exclaimed. "Where is she?" Beshte asked. "She's at Hapuna Valley, Swala's herd is stampeding there" Ono answered. Kion gasped. "No.." He murmured. He and The Lion Guard raced towards Hapuna Valley. "How do we stop the stampede?" Beshte asked. "I don't know" Kion admitted. He glanced up. "Maybe I could use the Roar from that branch over there and scare the gazelles away from Kia" Kion said. "That could work" Fuli said encouragingly. Kion made his way over to the baobab tree. He scrambled up onto the branch and glanced down at his friends. "Ready?" He asked. They nodded. Kion braced himself and performed The Roar. Instantly, Swala's Herd fled. Kion jumped down and raced towards Kia. "Are you okay, Kia?" He asked. Kia shuddered and limped towards him. Fuli exchanged a glance with Ono. Kion reached out and pulled Kia close to him. "What happened, Kia?" He asked. "Bunga told me that if I went to Hapuna Valley I'd find some herbs that Nita needed. They only grow in Hapuna Valley." Kia explained. "Did you find the herbs?" Fuli asked. Kia shook her head. "I twisted my paw." She whimpered. Fuli padded forward. "It'll be ok, Kia. We'll take you to Rafiki's." She said soothingly. Kia nodded. Kion bent down and nuzzled Kia's cheek. "Ono, take Kia to Rafiki's Tree and then back to Pride Rock." He ordered. Ono nodded and led Kia away. Fuli turned to Kion. "Kion, Bunga's advice is harming The Pridelands." She said. "I know Fuli, Kia could have been killed. We have to talk to Bunga" Kion answered. "Here's our chance" Beshte said. Kion glanced up. Bunga was running towards them. Kion exchanged a glance with Fuli. "Hi Bunga." He said. "Hi Kion" Bunga said. Fuli tapped Kion's shoulder. Kion cleared his throat. "Bunga, Kia was harmed while she was gathering herbs for Nita." He began. Bunga blinked. "Is Kia ok?" He asked. "She has a twisted paw, Ono's taken her to Rafiki's" Fuli said. "She said that you had told her where to gather herbs" Kion said. "I did" Bunga admitted. "You're on the Lion Guard. You're the Pridelands bravest. That should be enough" Kion said. "Why can't I be the bravest and the smartest?" Bunga asked. Kion sank his claws into the earth underneath him. "Your advice harmed someone I love, Bunga." He said. "I know. But I had some good ideas" Bunga said. Fuli stalked forward. "Bunga, Kia could have been killed in the stampede" Fuli said. "Oh. Maybe you're right, Kion" Bunga said. "Thank you" Kion said. He bade goodbye to his friends and headed back to Pride Rock. When Kion reached Pride Rock, He found Vitani resting outside the den. Kion bounded towards her excitingly. "Hi Tani." He said. Vitani sat up and beamed at Kion. She reached over and nuzzled his cheek. "Hi Kion." She answered. Kion crawled into Vitani's paws. Vitani bent down and rasped her tongue over his ear. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories